Goddesses of Light and Dark
by DuckLover9404
Summary: The Goddesses have fallen.. They have been reborn.. Their lives have been... lets say... restarted.
1. Chapter 1

Goddesses of Light and Dark

There is a balance to the world, the galaxy, even the whole universe and beyond. A balance of Light and Dark, a balance of Life and Death. Some of us may wonder "who controls that balance?" The answer you seek are Alina and Ariana.

Alina is the Goddess of Light/Life. She controls what it lives and tries to help it live and get through difficult situations. She's the good women.

Ariana is the Goddess of Dark/Death. She controls what dies and she's the one who always has darkness in her heart. Meaning she has no kind heart. She is the one who controls the darkness. She attempted to kill her sister, Alina because, Alina is always stopping her darkness of hatred with her heavenly light.

Everytime something dies or Ariana kills something, Ariana gets stronger, more powerful and bigger. If she gets strong/powerful/big enough she could turn the whole universe into darkness and go beyond and become even more powerful, stronger and bigger that nobody even God of Sky and Thunder, the great king of Gods, Lord Zeus can stop her.

However the unknown and very ancient magic that blasted the two powerful sisters fall and eventually will reborn. Therefore a lot of people called it 'the ancient witch's curse' that made the two powerful sisters fall. If the Goddess of Death awakes, the curse will be forever be broken. The world might eventually will falls into ruins...

Alina's POV

—Year 2000, Month September. Beginning of the school year. Alina and Ariana are 15 years old —

"GIRLS WAKE UP YOU'RE GONNA MISS THE BUS!" Mom said loudly enough that we can hear.

"Yes mom!" I said looking at Ariana sleeping.

I sighed at the sight of Ariana sleeping.

"I guess I have to wake her up again." I said irritatedly.

I stood up and walked over to Ariana's bed.

"HEY ARIANA THOMAS GRACE, WAKE UP!" I shouted as loud as I could.

There's no response from her, I smirked. I guess we're going to do it in the hard way.

I cracked my knuckles and then grinned like I'm insane. I used my powers to bring a bucket of cold water and then poured the cold water on Ariana.

At the very moment when the cold water touch Ariana's skin, she immediately shrieked and jumped off the bed and landed on the floor.

"AAAAH!" Arianna screamed. "Alina, you son of—!"

"Ariana! Your late!" I sang.

Ariana groaned.

"Ughhhhh...I will get you later!" Ariana grumbled. "You. Will. Regret. It. Do you hear me?! YOU WILL REGRET IT! MARK MY WORD!"

I rolled my eyes.

Typical, I thought irritatedly.

"Hurry up or you'll be late! It'll be your damn fault if I'm late!" I snapped.

"OH SHUT UP!" She snapped back.

I snorted.

"I'll be downstairs!" I said and left the bedroom.

"Is your sister up?" Mom asked.

"She is."

"Oh dear. You didn't use that again?"

I smirked.

"Oh yes, I did it." I grinned.

Mom sighed.

"If you keep doing it, your sister will end up hating you." Mom warned.

I shrugged.

"She is my sister." I reminded her.

"There's no way in the devil's name that she'll hate me!"

"She loves me!" I teased.

Mom rolled her eyes.

"Typically." She said.

I snorted at her statement.

Ariana quickly come down from her bedroom, fully dressed appropriately for school.

"I'm here Alina!" Ariana said.

I sighed of relief.

Just in time, I thought.

"Remember girls—" Mom remained.

Ariana and I both groaned like we have heard that about a billion times.

"God! For the last time mom we know, we know! Don't use our powers!" Ariana interrupted hastily.

"Love you mom bye!" I said as we were leaving.

"LOVE YOU SWEETHEART!" Mom yelled.

We both arrived at school, Stonebrook High school. What a peculiar name right? Anyway I forgot to mention that Ariana and I are freshmen as known as newbie.

Once again my name is Alina Scarlet Grace, a typical fifteen years old girl who has magical powers that Ariana and I revived at the very moment when we are born. Both of us grew up without a father that passed away after we are born. My father died in car accident, unknowingly to us that was a well planned murder...One day we will find the truth about who was behind our father's murder.


	2. Chapter 2

Alina's POV

-At school, first period.-

"Okay class! I have a proclamation!" Teacher said excitedly.

"Uhh we're all new here!"

"Duh we're freshmen!" The students commented, looking quite annoyance.

"Oh!" Teacher blushed in embarrassment.

"Erm...My name is Marigold Lilligant and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year!" She said awkwardly.

As soon as she finish tell her name the one of the student quickly raised their hand to ask a question.

"Uhh—-"

"—AND no Pokémon period." She finished with a smirk.

"Damn..." One of the student said lugubriously.

Mrs. Lilligant babbled about Math and other stuff.

Suddenly the girl that is sitting next to me scream in pain.

"Ow!" She screamed. "Why did you pull my hair?! What the fuck wrong with you?!" She said angrily to the person who pulled her hair.

I noticed that person who pulled her hair was Ariana.

"Ha because I can asshole!" She taunted angrily. "You should go home and commit a suicide! No one cares about you! Why are you in high school, huh?!"

She give a sarcastic expression of mock sympathy with a cold look.

I noticed that the girl next to me had tears in her eyes.

"S-sh-shut up" she cried.

Ariana snickered.

"Crybaby!" She mocked. "Your not the sharpest knife in the drawer!"

Mrs. Lilligant noticed what's going on.

"Hey, why is Lily Allen crying?" She asked.

Oh...So that girl's name is Lily, I thought.

Suddenly I noticed that Ariana started to kick Lily's chair.

"Haha! Your such a wuss! You can't even defend your own chair! How pathetic of that!" Ariana yelled as the girl ran off to the bathroom in tears.

Mrs. Lilligant fumed in anger.

"GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW, ARIANA THOMAS GRACE!" Mrs. Lilligant yelled.

I looked at Ariana and I noticed she looked really mad and then she stormed off.

— Ariana's POV —

And then I stormed out of the classroom.

I noticed that girl, Lily went into the bathroom.

I secretly smirked evilly. I walked towards the bathroom. I saw Lily washing out her face. I looked around to see if there were any people in the hallways or cameras. The coast is clear I walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my glove from my packet.

I grabbed Lily's head and I pushed her head down into the water.

"AAAAH!" Lily screeched.

I give a evil laugher, it been many millennia since I last kill. This is my new body.

I pull her head out of the cold water and then bring her head face to face with her. She gasped repeatedly for air.

"Beware you will be my first victim of this body..." I hissed with a smirked.

Lily looked absolutely terrified, she started crying.

"Oh my god...Please don't kill me...Have mercy..." She sobbed louder.

"Pathetic...I warned you...Don't. You. Ever. Mess. Up. With. Me!" I hissed face to face.

I stuffed her head into the water again and she began to drown due to violent water in her lungs. She was shaking violently and made her last breath.

"NOOO!" Her endless screamed was only gurgled.

Than suddenly Lily wasn't moving. She just endlessly stood near by the sink with her head facing in the water with her eyes closed. Her body become sightly pale.

"Now you're dead." I said, smiling.

Suddenly I felt even more powerful then before.

I looked in the mirror and saw that my aura grew bigger.

I laughed evilly. "Hehehe perfect.." I whispered evilly.

I look at the clock in the bathroom.

I smirked.

Seems that my plan is going far well then I expected, I thought.

I cleared my throat and I put on my 'scared' face.

"HOLY SHIT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as loud as I could scream.

Next thing I know Mrs Lilligant came running in.

She gasped. "LILY!"

She began to dial 911.

"Hello this is 911, what's your emergency?"

"I found a dead body...Oh my god...THERE'S A FREAKIN' DEAD BODY HERE!" She screamed.

"Where's your location ma'am?"

"Stonebrook high school! I repeat, Stonebrook high school!" She shrieked like she never saw a dead body before.

Than came running in was my oh so nice sister.

She saw the dead body, she gasped. Then she looked at me and than she look scared.. I couldn't tell.

"Girls please leave...This is a crime scene now."Mrs. Lilligant said grimly, looking pale.

We left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

-Alina's POV-

As we left the room I heard sirens from police cars racing over to the school.

"Do you know what happened to Lily in there?" I asked Ariana in a very curious tone.

"I don't know! I saw the body laying there when I walked in the bathroom!" Ariana said quickly.

In her eyes I saw pure emptiness or no empathy for what happened. I'm probably hallucinating, I mean I just experienced a fuckin' dead body.

Mrs. Lilligant came over and said "Okay girls you can go home now."

"Ok" I said with a shrug, after all we both saw a dead body we have a excuse to go home.

We went home.

"Oh my! Why are you home so early?" Mom said peeking her head out of the kitchen.

"Well..." I began to speak.

"...There was a murder at school mom." I said uncomfortably.

She suddenly dropped her plate on the floor and it broke into pieces in shock with some mixed horror on her face.

"A- a m-murder?!" She stammered.

"Yes" I said, trying not to make a big deal.

I saw Ariana go upstairs.

"Are you girls alright?" Mom asked worried. "Seeing a dead body can give a minor or major trauma."

"Yeah we're fine." I said looking at the stairs.

"I'm gonna go to my room!" I said.

Mom nodded "Of course you obviously had a long day!"

As I went upstairs, I thought I heard maniacal evil laughter, but I wasn't sure. So I went to check up on Ariana and saw that she locked her door... I have to find out what's going on.. so I kicked down the door in hurry. -Ariana's POV-

I walked upstairs to my room. I then closed the door and locked it. I walked over to my mirror.

"Hehehe" I cackled with a evil laugher.

"My plan is going perfectly!" I laughed evilly. I looked into my mirror and I noticed my aura was hungry and I discovered that I was too hungry.

"Well better find my next victim" I smirked evilly. My eyes glowed red.

I manically evilly laughed "HAHAHAHA!"

Then I heard the door knob rattle. And then next thing I know my door was kicked down.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed.

Alina kicked down my door. My. Door.

WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KICK DOWN MY DOOR?!" I yelled angrily at my so called sister.

"Your door was locked so I had to find out what was happening." Alina said honestly.

"Well you could've asked to come in jackass!" I said angrily.

"Heh.. sorry" Alina said in embarrassment at her own stupidity mistake.

"We have school tomorrow, so we better do our homework" Alina said.

"OH FUCK NO! I refused do it! You do it!" I groaned.

"Alright then.." she sighed.

-The next day at school-

Alina's POV.

"Okay class who did the homework that was assigned?" Mrs Lilligant asked.

Everyone, but Ariana said they did.

Mrs. Lilligant noticed that she didn't and said. "Ariana Thomas Grace why didn't you do the homework?"

"Eh I didn't wanna do it" Ariana said whiling shrugging.

Some students were throwing spitballs at Ariana.

Ariana look a bit ticked off as she spoke.

"I thought it was worthless." She said.

Mrs. Lilligant looked a bit pissed off and said "It's worthy! It is depends on your whole life!"

Ariana rolled her eyes "Whatever!"

Mrs Lilligant looked extremely angry and angrily said. "This. Is. It. Young lady leave the classroom!"

"What if I don't wanna?"

"LEAVE, FOR THE LOVE OF GODS!"

Some students were still throwing spitballs at Ariana and she looked really ticked off and screamed "STOP THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU BETTER STOP THAT BITCHES!" The students laughed. "Hahahaha what are you gonna do about it?" they asked.

I heard that Ariana growled. And then she left the room in anger.

-Ariana's POV-

I left the room.

I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and saw that my dark aura was really really hungry...So was I.

I chuckled evilly. "They're next..." I said evilly. My eyes glowed red.

-After class-

I saw those same students go to the gym. I smirked evilly. I walked towards them. I checked to see if there was anyone or cameras around. There weren't any. I smiled "Perfect" I whispered.

I walked to them and then I used my dark powers on them and I began to choke them. "You four really ticked me off... So that's why you're next!" I smirked evilly.

"Please... spare... us..." they said sound pretty scared and then choking.

"Hmm lemme think about that... NO WAY IN HELL YOU BITCH!" I began to choke them tighter and then the bodies just fell to the ground motionless. Then I saw their souls flying around like nutty. "Oh no your not getting away FROM ME!" I said demonically, my eyes began to glow red and then I sucked the souls and I ate them.

I evilly laughed.

I could feel my self getting three times as stronger than before. I noticed that my aura got bigger too as well as my size.. I shrunk down to normal size.

I demonically chuckled.

My vindictive is growing stronger by day by day.

And than I ran off without been seen.


End file.
